one shots
by noelle.mae
Summary: acotar, six of crows, red queen i am the same author from wattpad @chelsthebookworm, tumblr @queenmareena and archiveofourown @magonia bird! :)
1. Only if for a night pt I

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b4797189c9766de01204888ae7bca26"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Don't deny it, all of us marecal shippers wanted this scene (warning, there is a little content that may not be for you!) I was inspired by a tumblr post where we all wanted to have maven witness cal and mare in all their cute glory./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42b0379b1b71c77f1924c5cbadd28294"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Just pretend that the epilogue never happened at that this is marecal all happy in rq4 k thanks!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca73fbe452416464065be1de02fd6023" He laughs into my neck and I roll my eyes at yet another one of his stupid jokes. I can't stop the grin from pulling at my mouth though. It was the kind I'd seen girls give their boyfriends all the time in the Stilts. Watching the moment had felt like intruding on something private. It was a moment where the troubles of our world no longer existed. It was sliver of time in which a happy memory could be made. A small mercy. I never understood it then, but I did now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1702758a5fac73f745f6aec89e966d30"I slap his arm, scolding the inappropriate joke. "God Cal, can you not?" The words were tampered by my smile as I looked down at him. He shifted me in his lap to see me better. His eyes were crinkled at the corners as his mouth curled into a sly grin. I knew what that meant and my breath caught momentarily. I smacked his arm again. "Why not?" he chuckles, flicking my nose. "Because you idiot, we were late to training last time and I'd rather not have Ella breathing down my neck again," I huff./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3d82d9d17d668fd432ea3c99c708f13"He laughs at that and I sigh exasperatedly. "You think that's funny?" I accuse him. "You're afraid of Ella scolding you again?" He laughs again, his breath tickling my ear. "You wouldn't be laughing if she was the one training you," I scowled. I wiggle my way out his arms wrapped around my waist. He lets them loose, and I jump to my feet. Cal's face falls. "I'm sorry, I-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7a3dd0c86e955084dc488f33a43211f""It's not that you idiot," I say lightly. He still doesn't look convinced. My fingers comb through his hair, and I click my tongue at the uneven strands and his obvious lack of a brush. I hmph as I continue observing his poor attempt at cutting his own hair. It took everything I had to not laugh outright. Cal scratches his face, looking rather sheepish. I don't know why the sight makes my stomach flip. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab8197b45ec3b0ffaf61e6a198f401fe"I ruffle his hair, smiling teasingly. "Let me guess, you did this while blindfolded with a blunt knife," I grin, playing with the strands for emphasis. He blushes. I smile wider. Cal reaches for my waist and presses a kiss to the exposed strip of skin on my stomach. I feel myself flush and fight the strange tingle in my chest. He smiles against my skin, pulling back to examine the blush painting my cheeks in a deep shade of red. His expression is smug as he says, "now we're even."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0780193f36803c22af287595085ef0e8""Cal," I exclaim. He shrugs and I inhale deeply. Cal presses another kiss, though this time, slightly lower. My breath hisses between my teeth at the contact. He tugs at the waistband of my track pants and kisses my hipbone and I stifle the embarrassing noise that groaned in my throat. "Not so teasing now are we?" he mutters, tracing my waist, leaving small fleeting kisses along as he went. His teeth scrape the skin ever so slightly and I have to bite my lip. Lower. Lower. "We really shouldn't do this, not now," I say breathlessly. God, I hated the embarrassing way my body reacted to this. Hated and loved it in equal measure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97c6d01cea48366e6ec5b11b1bd0dc2e" He pulls back and I adjust my pants. Cal leans back and I don't miss the dazed look of desire in his eyes. I felt the same as I struggled to return my breathing to normal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6557b42929310314e2561929217aa3b""As I was trying to say from before, you need a proper haircut," I state firmly once we had both recovered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cd233a9606a1dba9861f0c731c96c51"Cal frowns, tugging at his hair. "It's not that bad," he grumbles. I smirk at his wounded puppy expression. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e077855daa633859618ba1d9272ba381""Who would do it anyways? Though it may be surprising, I actually like my hair, so definitely not Farley. Besides," he grimaces, "I'm not exactly okay with her having a knife near my head." I chuckle at the idea. "Hey!" he protests, which of course only makes me laugh harder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b9c1e6de08bdc8922f4b0d3085c3f54""I meant you idiot, that I was going to do it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9905bcab73e86dcca1b4ab9fafe1f6e0"That stills him. "You?" he inquires. Before I can speak he quickly adds, "I didn't mean to offend you, it wasn't like that. I'm just...surprised."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf7d76e31f829bad996e6901f90e0cf7"I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow at him. "Surprised?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72c3e5efe85cc7ac3ea14dd1ba65e287""I-I meant, I didn't know you could cut hair," he stumbles over the words. "You never fail to surprise me, is what I was supposed to say." Cal shakes his head. "It's alright," I say. "I've been known to often make men speechless."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b604ec4cb14c31fcaee6c9712333c78"He drops a kiss onto my lips. "It seems that I am one of those poor men." Another kiss, this time on my neck. "What is with you today?" I ask, smiling. "Not that I'm complaining." I lean forwards to kiss the top of his head. "Nothing," he says softly. His fingers brush my cheek gently. Cal gazes intently into my eyes and my brows furrow in worry. What was it?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2875840e1dc5dc76a77a274a21ac496""Cal what happened?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65ec9bc92feb16f5e525ebbe71d62c89"He exhales slowly, rubbing his forehead. "Nothing, really everything's fine." He chuckles darkly. "As well as it can be going actually." I remain unconvinced. "What I can't spend time with the woman I love without her being suspicious?" he says with mock hurt, turning playful once more. Honestly his moods were a struggle to keep up with. "I'm letting you off the hook for now. But expect a scolding later," I tell him, dead serious. Cal smiles crookedly and my heart flutters. Damn it. "I look forward to it," he winks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9080653f0c83b058a05afaf11b976158"My cheeks heat as I remember how he wriggled his way out of my last scolding. Cal thought himself clever with hiding the small dark bruises behind my neck exactly where my ponytail would cover the spots but Rafe had pointed them out during our last training session with a knowing grin when I'd put it up into a bun. Tyton coughed awkwardly, stifling a laugh and Ella joined in on Rafe with teasing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2addeae0f586731f197c5736a6d51276""You are so not getting your way out of this one, mister," I chide him, jabbing one finger to his chest. "And," I add, "you are not getting out of receiving a proper haircut." Cal groans and I sigh at his childish act. "Fine," he grumbles. He looked so upset I half expected him to pout. I grab a pair of scissors from the cabinet in the washroom and toss him a beat up blanket that was practically in rags. He fumbles trying to tie it around his neck before finally securing the knot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fe88a0d4d7092fff16b118dfd7effd1""Hold still please," I instruct him. He follows suit, remaining as still as possible. We don't speak while I continue my work. I tap his chin every once in a while when I need him to turn to a different angle. He obliges. The comfortable silence was occasionally punctuated by the sound of me snipping away at Cal's hair. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27e618583137506ea6301401e1c3aede"I never realized how beautiful it was actually. A deep glossy black paired with warm eyes. That was what I had first noticed about him. Second being that his grip was strangely warm. A few strands had curled in rebellion and I twirled the strand, pulling on it slightly. That brings him to attention. "I can't imagine you with curly hair," I smile. It quickly fades. The curls reminded me too much of Maven. "Is that code for 'I'd break up with you?'" Cal teases. He can't see my troubled expression so I force myself to lighten up. Maven wasn't here. He couldn't hurt me. And if all went according to plan, he never would be able to ever again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fde067c7d20cee55fdd0501b1c6556fe""Maybe," I grin, stretching out the word for emphasis. He hmphs at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b7835bcaf025e7eca204776f0b16b74"The cut strands flutter softly to the ground and I sigh at the thought of sweeping them up. Maybe I'd just make Cal do it instead. My services don't come free after all, but I was sure he would argue another way to repay me. Sometimes the boy could be insufferable. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="441cbba1f1420ac463702abbee139201""What does that sigh mean?" he asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="161e4de1adec37986c71e11348884455""It means that you're going to be sweeping the floor," I tell him. His mouth opens in protest. "No room for arguments." "Fine, have it your way." he mumbles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3df2643a821afa8d083033242756fc8""Oh," I say, "I do intend to."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dc83b94a7791bcdaadce52369e89fed""You know I was kidding right? I would've cleaned it up regardless if you asked me or not."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12ffaa49e35fb372870facbea20219dc"My lips twitch into a small smile. "I know."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb75b100911d6cd90ecc464c90376207""Unfortunately all too well. Nothing slips past you, does it?" he jokes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f74d00789148f953835adadc422462b""Nope."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="794df10dc8e65b74e4c946e2c05225c9""That's what I thought."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c9c16572f53be6e099fc53286543480"Once I finish cutting his hair, Cal finds a broom from the storage closet down the hall which we had stumbled upon yesterday after dinner and sweeps up the mess while I put the supplies back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="339bc4fdc06b4a03bd45316cba6db899"Once we finished, Cal and I curled up in bed and I traced patterns on his arm lazily, enjoying the peace and joy that rested in this moment. Cal snuggles his face into my neck and I rest my face atop his head, pressing a featherlight kiss against his hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ab4312a9356b9881da77a0fd3a406bd"He wraps his arms around my waist in response. We lie like this for a while until a knock on the door startles us both. Cal opens the door looking vaguely annoyed. I was sure I looked the same. Azuela stands there, breathless. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but-" Az hesitates. "Azuela?" I prod. She shakes her head as if in disbelief. "Davidson needs us immediately."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db542b014f1567e388df2bfc3cb14d24"Her next words chill me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e8ba68759dd0274e42ce2925d014295""King Maven has been captured."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"***/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9f1c85ea3f32452070de41cec1aa37b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Azuela - ( Ah-zway-la) my new oc, btw. I'd say she's pretty awesome even though you don't get to see it much here, but that what the next chapter of The Burning Crown is for ;)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98a277f2686913c248c48d87ffb580fc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"This is a two part thing for now, unless I feel like adding on. I know that this would be very unlikely, but just let me enjoy my ship, ok?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f5a3515b2d0b051c4356f84a9c3c84a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and this is actually my first piece of writing with Mare and Cal being in the same scene (WHATTT?) -ikr I added a little fun time because why not. No one's telling me how to write this./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd17cf14ebffddf0ec94f6f6ebf2f476"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Please comment as much as you can! (cause im a comment hoe)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p 


	2. the date

_5:50_

I let out a long sigh after checking my phone for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past five minutes. It wasn't anything fancy really. Just a beat up flip phone that had been in my family for what I assumed was generations. Playing with it did help with my nervous energy but now I was exhausted. Was he really not going to show up? I checked through my texts again, hoping to see one from him, but alas, there was nothing.

The restaurant that we had chosen was nice enough, not too overdone. It had a modernish rustic kind of feel to it. But most importantly it didn't require me to wear a dress and that's really what counted. I'd dressed up in a white crop top with black and white striped flowing pants paired with my favourite choker and sunglasses. The outfit was perfect for a hot summer day, but now as evening quickly approached, a chill began to set in the air.

Fiddling with the neatly folded napkins was a nice way to ignore the pitying glances of those around me. I flipped my phone open again. _6:01_. I gritted my teeth. As much as I tried to fight it, I was getting annoyed. Like spit at your feet and flip you off kind of annoyed. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the same kindly waitress who has asked my order twice in the past hour already. This time I was debating on just getting a takeout and taking a cab home.

"Would you like to order now, miss?" A knowing glint was in her eyes. I smiled thinly at her, hands in a death grip around the water glass as I brought it to my lips. "You know what, thank you for asking Theresa, but I think I'll just leave." That's right. I'd been here so long I even knew her name without needing to glance at the silver tag clipped at her chest. "Why don't you get something to take home first, dear?" she suggested. "It's on the house."

This time my smile was genuine. "Thank you," I said. I knew what I wanted without even looking at the menu. I'd spent my first hour waiting here memorizing it. If they needed a new waitress I was sure I would get the job without even blinking. "I'll have the chicken fettuccine alfredo, please." Theresa scribbled it on her notepad then looks up to smile at me. "I'll be back in a few minutes, you just wait right here."

"It's not like I have anything better to do," I mutter as she walks away. I sighed again, this time at the irony of that statement. Thankfully the wait for my food wasn't long. Theresa handed me the bag. I thanked her again and rose from my seat hoping to scurry out the door without anyone staring at the miserable girl who's date didn't come. It wasn't working. I could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes on me. My cheeks heated in anger and embarrassment. Perhaps I would use my time while eating to plot how I would make him pay for this. Ignore his texts all week maybe. Or I could post an embarrassing photo of him and tag all our friends. Hmm, so many options.

I was so caught up in my revenge plot that I didn't even notice the boy who has sunk into the set across from me in the booth giving me an apologetic smile. He shook out his leather jacket and placed it beside him. "Sorry I'm so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now," he says loudly enough for the whole room to hear. My eyes must be as wide as saucers as I gape at him. "I'm Cal, by the way. Just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn't bother to show up is a complete dick," he quietly adds. I force myself to relax for the eyes still watching us. I guess I had to go along with whatever the hell this was. My hand tightened on my bags, prepared to bolt if this stranger was really just a jerk who thought picking on me would be funny. _Relax, breathe._ "Of course, I understand. But you're here now and that's all that counts," I say smoothly, fighting to keep my voice from shaking. _What the hell kind of situation was this?_ I cursed in my head. Trouble seemed to trail me wherever I went. My response silences the whispers and giggles. The words sounded warm and charming though I felt anything but.

 _Say something else Mare, the poor fool is just sitting there looking at you_. Oh right. "I'm Mare. Mare Barrow," I introduce myself to this odd stranger. Well odd was one word for him. Another was jaw-dropping. Stunning. Hot. It was unfair how attractive he was with that glossy black hair in a messy bed head kind of style that suited him paired with warm amber eyes that looked like flickering flames when they hit a certain light. He had a nice stubble along his cheeks and chin and was dressed in a casual green sweater and blue jeans with his brown leather jacket. His lips curled into an amused smile when he noticed me checking him out and I blushed furiously. Something about him was oddly familiar and I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Don't be embarrassed about it. If we're being honest, I was checking you out too," he says nonchalantly. Under the table I pinched myself just to make sure that I was awake and that this wasn't some crazy dream. But it wasn't. This was a crazy reality which was even worse. _What's so bad about being on an unplanned date with a hot guy?_ a traitorous voice inside my head whispered. Well, I couldn't argue with that logic. Cal settles into his seat looking strangely relaxed. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he put his feet up on the table. He casually sips on some water while I gawk at him. "Well," he sighs, "I suppose you have some questions." "Umm, yeah?" I say in an _its so obvious_ tone.

"What's your full name?" He purses his lips at that one. I can't hep but feel slightly suspicious at his reaction. "Okay, you caught me. My real name isn't Cal, it's-" he hesitates, silent laughter dancing in eyes. "It's technically Tiberias Calore the Seventh, but that's kinda long so people just call me Cal." He seems nervous while speaking and it take everything I have to not burst out laughing. I didn't know why his nervousness was so endearing to me. "What about you Miss Barrow? Is that your real full name?" he asks me. Cal rests his chin on his hand while observing me.

"It's Mare Molly Barrow, but I mostly ignore the middle part," I confess, shrugging. "Second question, what are you doing here and why are you helping me?" He grins at me, waggling a finger. "Nuh uh, that's two questions." I roll my eyes. "Well I as going to ask you sooner or later, and may I remind you that _you're_ the one who jumped in on _my_ non-existent date, so I get to ask the questions here how I like." Cal doesn't seem fazed by my response at all, in fact, based on his expression that he approved it. Like he was expecting me to bite back.

"I expect no less from you," he says, that same infuriating yet adorable mischievous smile plastered on his lips. _Goddammit Mare, stop staring at his lips._ Once I register his words I feel my face scrunch up in confusion. "Expect?" I repeat, dumbfounded. "Do I know you?" He chuckles at my confused expression. I narrow my eyes at him, hoping to place his face. I knew I recognized him, but from where? He lets me puzzle it out, watching and sipping on his water all the while. A one-night stand perhaps? Nope, I didn't do those. A friend of a friend maybe who I didn't remember? "I've got nothing," I finally sigh.

"We used to go to the same high school," he shakes his head in mock hurt. "I can't believe this. You don't remember me." He has to be lying. There was no way that I could forget someone that attractive. "When did you graduate?" I ask him, watching carefully for any sign of a lie. "Last year. I was captain of the senior football team," Cal says, this faraway look in his eyes, like he was reliving it in his mind's eye. Perhaps he was. A faint flash of a memory flitted across my mind. I was up in the bleachers with Kilorn watching as a game took place below. It was my first time going to such an event, and all I remember was wanting to go home. I didn't even notice when the captain scored thee winning goal, but I pretended to cheer along with everyone else. I was a sophomore when he graduated which is likely the reason I didn't remember him much, other than that. "How did you recognize me?" I ask him, suddenly aware of the thought. Was he a stalker or something? Or just really good at remembering people?

He notes my tense posture and his face softens. "You don't need to be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you." I don't relax. His jaw clenches and he gives me a strained smile. "How could I forget the girl who spray painted the principals car?"

My shoulder stiffen in surprise at his words. Ever so slowly my lips part into a smile and I laugh. Cal watches me, smiling as well. It was genuine, soft crooked smile that tugged at my heart. "Oh my god I can't believe you remember that," I groan, hiding my face between my hands to conceal the red blush flaring on my cheeks. Slowly, softly, he takes my hands in his and I stare at him. He blushes as well at my struck expression. "Sorry, I just...I think your blush is..." He fumbles with the words, tripping over them. "You look really beautiful and I-" He stops when he sees my wide eyes. "Ugh that came out wrong, sorry-" he says, looking very much like he would love nothing more than to crawl into a hole and stay there. "You don't need to apologize," I tell him softly. He smiles hesitantly. "And thank you."

"I'd always wondered why you did it," he muses. "That's what puzzled me about you." I stare at him in wonder. I had no idea that he'd even knew my name, much less thought about me often. "I'll tell you if you answer my questions and stop avoiding them," I say. "Alright," he agrees. "I came to visit my friend on his first day of work here. I hoped to see him, but I haven't, which probably means that he's doing a terrible job at this and I need to yell at him." "But," he adds, "I'm sure his boss has that covered."

"Secondly, I came over here because you looked sad and slightly pissed. Well actually, more pissed than upset," he laughs. That fades as he turns serious. "But I heard people whispering and..." He looks down, fiddling with something. I had a feeling he was trying to avoid my gaze. "The things they were saying were terrible, so I thought maybe I could help out this girl that they were talking about." I wasn't sure I was breathing normally anymore. It caught in my chest and squeezed painfully. I knew people's opinion shouldn't matter to me, and it didn't, but I couldn't stand the whispers. It reminded me too much of sophomore year when hushed words would follow me wherever I turned. They thought I couldn't hear them, but they were wrong. _Look, it's the troubled girl who spray painted the principals car_ , one person would whisper, and another would accompany it. _I heard she did it on purpose_. _Why would someone do that on purpose?_ Someone would snort. _Because they're stupid and lack a brain_ , another responded.

"Then I saw you, and I recognized you. You were sitting there and I thought that whoever didn't show up was a total ass," he scoffs. "That ass is my ex, by the way," I say, tilting my head at him. He flushes. "Sorry for the language." His brow furrows slightly. "You were meeting your ex?" he asks, confused as to why someone would even do such a thing. "No, but he is now," I clarify, shrugging. He laughs and that same heart-stopping grin returned.

"So, I've answered your questions. Now it's your turn to answer mine."

I nod. Fair enough.

"I did it because for some idiotic reason I wanted to get suspended. Teenage rebellion, I guess," I joke halfheartedly. The truth was I did know why I did it. That was around the time Tramy had been leaving to follow in Bree's footsteps and join the military. I had been so angry at everything and everyone. My parents tried to console me at first, but then they would get exasperated, my mother most of all. And that hurt. Everything had come crashing back, my bitterness of being the shadow to my sister, the pretty, sweet talented sister that I could never live up to, the anger of never being seen by my parents as nothing more than nuisance though I knew deep down that it wasn't true. They loved me in their own way. Only Shade could put up with me, and he was my first friend as well as my older brother.

I'd poured all of that emotion into that stupid action, hoping to get back at my parents somehow, show them that they were right. I was the only the bitter shadow they thought me to be. I struggle to keep the tears in as I explain this all to Cal who patiently listens to me without interrupting. When I finish, he stands up and my heart sinks. He was going to leave, my story had scared him off.

Instead of running off as I expect him to, Cal slowly reaches out to touch my shoulder, his eyes holding a silent question. I nod once and he comes to sit beside me. Cal wraps his arms around me, and I lean on his shoulder, pressing my face into his broad arm. He brushes my hair back from my face and I bite my lip. We stay like that for a while in comfortable silence. I even spot Theresa giving me a wink from across the room, and I try to stifle my laugh.

"I should go now," I say quietly at last, shattering the silence that had wrapped us both. "What time is it?" He takes out his phone from his pocket and I note that it's the newest model. Thank goodness I'd asked him first so he wouldn't see my flip phone that dated back to prehistoric times. "It's 8:51, he informs me." I jolt and jump of my seat. Cal's face contorts in worry. "What is it?" "I was supposed to be home by seven, or at least call my parents," I explain breathlessly, quickly gathering my things. _Don't panic, don't panic,_ I chide myself. I scrambled through my purse for my bus pass, letting out a cry of frustration when I come up empty handed.

"Hey, calm down," Cal urged. "I'll give you a ride back, no big deal." That stills me. "You...you'd drive me home?" He smiles softly. "Of course." The words sooth me, but only slightly. I didn't want him to see where I lived. Our sorry excuse of an apartment flashed through my mind. I would have to get him to drop me a couple of blocks ahead then walk the rest of the way. "Thanks, again." He shrugs. "No problem."

We head out together. I shiver when a cold gust of wind sweeps across me, and I wrap my arms around myself in an attempt to keep my teeth from chattering. Cal shrugs of his jacket and hands it to me. I stare at it then him. "Aren't you cold?" I inquire. He shakes his head. "I don't get cold often strangely enough." I accept the jacket and put it on. Thankfully it was lined to keep out the cold but the fit was much too big. I looked like child playing dress up. Cal's eyes widen when he looks down at me and I suddenly feel self-conscious. "What, what is it?"

He looked slightly dazed. "Nothing's wrong." I struggle to cross my arms due to the bulky jacket. "Tell me the truth." Cal sighs. "You don't let anything go, do you?" "Nope," I said, popping the p. "Alright, I was thinking that the jacket looks better on you than it does on me," he admits. Stunned, I don't say a word. I can only follow him to his car hoping that the darkness would conceal my blush. It was unfair really how flustered he often made me.

My jaw almost drops at the sight of his car. It was gorgeous. Like I'd date it kind of gorgeous. It was a shiny red Volvo trimmed and plated with chrome, shined to perfection. I would bet that it looked even better in daylight. Cal glances at me, enjoying my look of awe. "What are you thinking right now?" he asks. Fine. It was a fair question after all. "I'm thinking that like to date your car," I tell him. He huffs, amused. "Sorry, but she's mine."

"Who said it was a she?" I counter playfully. "I fixed it myself. I think I would know," he responds with a wide smile. "Ugh, gross!" I exclaim, smacking him in the chest. I can feel his laugh reverberate in his chest, and I pull my hand away after I realize that it's been there too long. He catches it deftly and links his fingers with mine. I inhale sharply. He doesn't pull away once we settle into our seats and neither do I. He asks for my address and I instruct him where to go seeing as he wasn't familiar with the area. We pass through the tall buildings which slowly level out to townhouses. I knew that they formed the border that separated my side of town from the nice part of the city

"Turn here," I point. He obliges and we pass through the neat row of houses. _227_ , one of them reads. "This is it," I say, hoping he won't notice the lie. The house was close enough to the edge that it wouldn't be a long walk on this chilly night. I begin to shrug off the jacket when Cal stops me. "Keep it. As I said, it looks much better on you anyway." I stare at him in disbelief, the jacket still hanging loosely around my elbows. He fixes it so that it rests on my shoulders and fastens a few of the buttons. I sit there and study him as he works.

"It was nice talking with you," I say, slightly breathless at his proximity. He looks up and stills as well, suddenly realizing the same thing. The moment felt suspended as if hanging by thread that could fray and snap at any time. I couldn't think of anything except how beautiful his eyes were. They reminded me of warmth, of autumn. I wasn't entirely sure he was breathing anymore as he touched my cheek lightly. With his other hand, he raises my own to his lips and presses a kiss to the back. "It was nice talking to you too," he whispers.

As I start to pull away, he keeps a gentle grip on my hand and I turn back around. "Yes?" I ask him, just as unwilling to let go. "I-" he stutters. "I have one more question for you that I forgot to ask earlier."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering," he says softly, "if you would like to go on a real, actually planned date with me."

I knew I didn't even need to think about it. I was sure of my answer.

I smile at him, broad and without restraint. "Yes, I would love to go on a planned date with you."

He lets out a relieved laugh. "Good." Cal looks at me almost shyly. "I've never been on an actual date." I pat his hand reassuringly. "You'll do great, I'm sure of it." "I hope so," he replies.

"Just show up in that car and you're set."

He laughs again. "Noted."

We exchange our numbers and I'm careful to keep my phone hidden but he spots it anyway. "Don't be embarrassed. If it's any consolation, I think it's pretty cool. They don't even make them like that anymore." I roll my eyes fondly. "Of course. Only a dork like you would notice that."

"I confess, I am a bit of a nerd," he smiles teasingly and my heart flutters.

"Goodbye, Mare."

"Goodbye, Cal."

As I walk the rest of the way home I can't stop the infectious grin that worms its way onto my face. My heart felt light like I would float away at any moment. Is this what you were supposed to feel like after a date? I'd never felt that way with my ex. Internally I sigh at the thought of having to break up with him. I'd do it in person. I could do that much.

When I finally get home, mom and dad sigh in relief when I find them at the kitchen table with Gisa. "Where have you been?" She demands. Sometimes I felt like she was more like a mother than my actual mom was. "Calm down. My date wasn't showing up and I bumped into an old friend from high school and we lost track of time-"

"What do you mean lost track of time," my dad growls. His eyes flicker over Cal's leather jacket with suspicion. I sigh heavily. "Calm down dad it wasn't like that. We just talked."

"That's what they all say," he mutters under his breath.

"We're glad you're home, darling. Next time, please give us a warning," mom says tiredly.

"I know, I know. Sorry mom," I sigh again.

"Next time?" Gisa huffs. "There will be no next time young lady. Now go to your room." I crack a small smile at her adult behavior. "Alright, fine," I concede.

"Wait, where's Shade?" I ask them. Mom and dad glance at each other while Gisa plays with her hair. "He went out to look for you," she explains. "We- we thought that something had happened and-" I hold up a hand and she stops speaking. "I got it. Seeing as I'm not dead, you should probably call him and tell him that I'm home."

Mom jumps to her feet. "Of course, how could I forget." She practically trips over himself to get to our old home phone. I leave them to it and go to my room. Once I shut the door, I climb into my bed, inhaling the smoky scent of the jacket. It smelled just like him. I lie there with a stupid grin at the thought of seeing him again.

It was only a matter of time.

 **This was based off of a Tumblr prompt! Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	3. Beauty and the Beast (not really) Pt I

Note: this is kind of a funny thing and not serious at all. It's just here for the lols :) and few things will be different from the original story.

The breeze floating in through the window was warm, offering no respite from the heat of a summer's day. Sunlight painted the wall in a soft shade of yellow and dappled over the curtains that swayed softly and brushed against the wooden floor. Despite it's simple beauty, Mare wished she was anywhere else but here. This town, simple and sweet, was a little too quaint for her liking. Everyone was ridiculously happy here and it annoyed her to no end.

She wished for adventure, like the heroine's in her books. The fearless ones who met any challenge head on. Being a thief was surely worth a good rush of adrenaline, but the people in this town didn't mind much if she swiped at roll sitting on the baker's window, or snatched up a few bolts of thread for Gisa. Once, the baker gave her an extra roll when he caught her dangling from the windowsill with her spoils still in her grip. It was ridiculous. When she had lived in the Stilts, thieving was dangerous. You risked death whenever you slipped your finger in a pocket.

But still, as strange as it sounded, Mare had enjoyed the chase. It gave her day purpose. Now living in the French countryside, life had become dull and quiet. Sure there was the stupid chirping of those birds every morning and the happily whistled tunes from the market, but Mare had learned to tune those out lest she scream in some poor farmer's face.

But today lay an adventure and Mare couldn't keep still in her seat. Only every two days in a year did her father leave the village to trade with nearby towns and this year she had finally convinced her father to bring her along. In contrast to Mare's excitement, her older brother by year, Shade, was anything but. He fussed over her like their mother used to before she...

Mare swallowed down the tears that threatened to spill over at the memory. Shade bustled around the kitchen, checking her bags for the third time. "Are you sure you have everything?" he asked her, clearly fretting as he pawed through her stuff. Mare huffed at him, crossing her arms. "Yes Shade. Besides, shouldn't you know? This is the hundredth time you've been in my bag. I'm starting to think you're just stealing things," Mare replied, tucking her knees to her chest while eyeing his hands still in her things.

Shade shook his head, ruffling her hair fondly. "No, Mare. I leave the thieving to you," he winked. Mare made a sound of protest and smacked his hand away. "Stop, you'll ruin my hair!" she exclaimed. Mare smoothed back the deep brown strands from her face while Shade laughed at her. "Since when did you care about your hair?" he teases. "Looking for somebody special?" Shade yelped as Mare smacked him again, though this time harder.

"Can't a girl just look nice for herself?" she said crossly. Shade's smile faded slightly. "Of course Mare, I was just teasing," he said gently and Mare softened. "I know Shade," she apologized. "I'm just nervous," Mare admitted, fingering the soft material of her cloak that Gisa had sewn for her. Shade tapped her chin making her look up at him. He gave her an encouraging smile. "You'll be fine, Mare Bear. And don't worry about the rest of us, we'll be fine," he reassured her.

"Are you ready, Mare?" her father asked, still buttoning his own coat as he came to stand in the doorway. Mare stood up and adjusted the folds of her cloak. "I'm ready," she called out, reaching for her bag. "We have to stop off at the stables where I left Philippe and Arianne for some food and rest last night," her father informed her and Mare groaned. She knew that Maven would be there along with his sidekick, Tommy or something like that. Shade crossed his arms, immediately going to into protective brother mode. "Is that Maven boy going to be there?" he asks our father.

Father sighs and scratches at his head. "Unfortunately he was the only one available to tend to Philippe and Arianne, so yes. He said he would like to see you again, Mare." Mare groaned again, this time louder, resembling a half scream. She hated Maven and his proposals. He asked her to marry him at least five time a week and Mare had debated whether it would be worth it to strangle him on his fifteenth try.

She had no idea why the boy was so fixated on her. Maybe it was because of when she had first arrived, Mare had been his semi-friend until she had picked up on his strange side. They had met in class when he offered to be her partner in science. Mare had found him nice enough, but now he had become something on your shoe that wouldn't come off no matter how much you tried to remove it.

Her father continued on. "I told him that you would come to visit," he said apologetically, and looked down in shame at the glare she shot him. "At least we got free service," her father said lamely and Mare sighed. "Fine, let's get this over with." Mare grabbed her bag and swung herself around and marched out the door, not bothering to wait for her father. He struggled to keep up with Mare's long strides but she didn't slow. Anger and frustration quickened her steps.

It took all but four minutes for Mare to reach the stables with her father on her heels. The walk here had helped at calming her temper, but not by much. It flared again as Maven appeared with Tommy at his side. He flashed her a grin that had been known to make other girls swoon and sigh, but Mare only resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Mare," he grinned at her, his teeth startlingly white against his dirt smudged cheeks and piercing blue eyes. Mare willed her mouth to curve a little in what she hoped passed as a smile.

"Hey Maven," she nodded, "Tommy." The boy with dark blond hair smiled at her. "Actually it's Thomas, but close enough." Mare's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, Thomas." But the boy didn't seem upset. "It's fine Mare, Tommy is his nickname anyway," Maven assured her while Thomas's brow furrowed as if to say, _no it's not_. Mare felt pity for Thomas. Why he was Maven's friend confused her when what she had seen so far of him was quite nice.

"Well I should be going now," Mare said quickly. "Could you fetch Philippe and Arianne for me please?" Thomas moved to go get the horse but Mare stopped him. "Maven, if you would please?" she said as sweetly as she could. Maven's brows narrowed in irritation at missing an opportunity to speak with her. "There is no one else I trust with my father's horse," Mare added in hope's that it would flatter his ego. Sure enough it worked. Maven smiled at her. "Of course, for my lady."

Mare didn't particularly like the way he said 'my lady' but she ignored it. This trip would be an opportunity to visit some other parts of the countryside, or even the city to see where she might move someday. She would never have to see Maven or this town again. The other townspeople thought her strange for wanting leave for something bigger. _It's those books she reads, fills her head with fantasies_ , they would mutter as she walked by. At first it used to bother her. Now she couldn't care less.

As Maven approached them with Philippe and Arianne in tow, Mare didn't miss the way Thomas's eyes lit up at the sight of him. _Poor thing_ , Mare thought. _He's in love with Maven._ Mare wished that Maven would develop a secret crush on him as well, if only to spare her and for Thomas's sake. Maven handed her the reins, and she passed Philippe to her father who stood by off the side watching the whole exchange.

"Hey Mare, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with_" Maven began but she cut him off. "Sorry Maven, but I should really be on my way," Mare said hurriedly. "Come father, let's be on our way." Mare drew up her hood and quickly began to walk away. She gently tugged at Arianne's reins as she walked away. "Mare," Maven called, but she didn't dare look over her shoulder as she made her way to the gates, clutching her bag tightly in hand. "Mare!" he said again, this time louder and underlying with irritation.

She heard her father with Philippe behind her, but she could also hear Maven doing his best to catch up with her. Mare broke into a light jog as the gate came into view. He was getting closer though. Mare hopped up on Arianne in an attempt to outpace him. She urged Arianne into a light gallop and Maven's voice faded behind her as she passed the gates.

Mare let out a delighted laugh as she and her father came to the outskirts of the forest. She pushed Arianne to go faster. Mare tilted her head back and sighed dreamily as they left the village behind and edged towards the woods. It reminded her of the Stilts, of the woods back at home. She could hear her father scolding her to slow down, but Mare didn't hear him. Not with the musical whistle of the wind filling her ears and tangling in her loose hair as it whipped out behind her. _This was what freedom felt like_ , Mare thought happily.

She slowed as they came to the mouth of the forest. The trees loomed against the sky, each one climbing higher and higher like twisting spires. They looked like claws scratching at the clear blue sky. It was a strange forest indeed. No creatures made a sound, though they certainly dwelled in the woods. It was eerie, but at this moment, Mare couldn't care less. It wasn't that suffocating town and that was all that mattered.

Her father led the way through a winding path deeper into the forest and Mare followed. Her stomach began to rumble as she realized she forgot to eat breakfast that morning. She searched through her bag for a snack. Thankfully, Shade had packed some bread and cheese along with an apple for Arianne. Mare unfurled the note on the apple and read:

 _For my forgetful favourite little sister (don't tell Gisa)_

 _\- Shade_

Mare snorted at the note and tucked it back carefully into the bag. She gave Arianne the apple and patted her head. The horse huffed in what Mare assumed was appreciation.

As they ventured farther, the air became colder and the light seemed to fade into night though Mare knew it couldn't be more than past one in the afternoon. She could've sworn that a snowflake had drifted past her. Her breath clouded in the air and Mare shivered, wrapping her cloak a bit tighter. But her father didn't seem concerned with the weather, so Mare tried to ignore it as well. Up ahead she heard him curse. He swung off his horse and Mare peered at him and what lay at his feet.

A fallen tree obscured one of the crossways and her father kicked the tree in anger. "There's no moving that," he grumbled and hopped back onto Philippe. Mare opened her mouth to speak, but her father held up a hand and cocked his head to the side listening to something. Mare listened as well, tilting her ear to the sound. It sounded like...growling.

Her eyes widened as did her fathers. They both heard it. _Wolves,_ Mare thought, her stomach pooling with dread and fear. Her father whipped out a small knife from his bag. "Hide," he whispered to her, eyeing the hills above them. She obliged and climbed towards the nearest bush in case her father would need help. Mare found a branch that was thick enough to cause some damage and waited with her breath caught in her throat.

They appeared one by one, snarling with fangs dripping saliva. They had glossy white coats that shone under the moonlight and their yellow eyes were clouded with hunger. Her father didn't seem fazed by any of this and held his knife higher.

Mare gripped her branch tighter as if that would do anything.

When the first one leaped at him, her father slashed at it with his blade. Philippe neighed, clearly startled. Father gripped his reins. "Mare, get Arianne and follow me. Philippe, go!" he bellowed. They charged down the other path, and the wolves followed. He was leading them away. Mare wanted to cry and hug her father, but that wouldn't help. She jumped on Arianne. "Come on girl, lets go," she muttered.

Her father wasn't too far off and Mare was so focused on him that she didn't notice the wolf that trailed behind her at first. It leaped at her and she lashed out with the branch. Arianne let out a startled sound and galloped faster. The branch connected with it's face and Mare winced at the crack. She was breathing heavily as she glanced behind her to see the wolf baring it's teeth at her. At that moment, Mare decided that she no longer wanted to be like the heroine's in her story who bravely fought off animals like wolves.

She urged her horse to go faster. Mare's heart was beating wildly and her breaths came out in short pants as she swung at the next wolf that came too close. Her father yelled something ahead of her that she strained to hear. The only words she could make out were, "castle" and "gate." Confusion gripped her. What castle?

Before she could form the question, a tall figure rose out from the shadows with pointed towers that crowned the starry night sky. Mare steered Arianne to the wrought black gate that got closer with every passing second. The two wolves nipped at the horse's heels and Arianne yelped. "Come on," Mare whispered over and over again, hoping that somehow it would save them.

As soon as she passed the gates, the wolves came to a halt and sneered at her. Not one dared to cross the line, and Mare wondered if it was mistake crossing the gate as well. Her father ran to her and helped her off Arianne. He gathered her into a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Mare tried to stop shaking but her limbs refused to obey.

Her father led the horses over to the stable which was surprisingly well stocked and warm. "There you go," he murmured to them. Arianne and Philippe settled down into the hay, exhausted.

Mare followed him up the staircase that led to the doors of the castle. She eyed the building warily. Mare couldn't shake the feeling of entering the mouth of a beast. The doors were grand, or would be if it weren't for the air of abandon that hung around everything. It creaked as she pushed it open to reveal an elegant staircase leading to upper rooms. Mare peered around to what she assumed was the living room, or one of them.

Her father kept his hand around her arm as they continued on. The crackle of a fire drew their attention away and they edged cautiously towards the sound. "Hello?" he called, cupping a hand around his mouth to magnify the sound. No one replied. A slight stir out of the corner of her caused Mare to spin around only to find everything in place. What was this place?

The fire was located in a dining room that was elegantly furnished. To their surprise, two plates with a multitude of different dishes lay out on the table. Her father thanked their strange host and sat down to eat, but Mare eyed the food with suspicion.

"Father, I don't think we should be staying long," Mare warned him, moving closer to the fire in an attempt to warm herself.

Her father eyed the room, slowly twirling a slice of bread. His gaze focused on the balcony type thing above their heads. Mare noticed that while he had sat in front of the food, he never put it in his mouth. She knew he would have enough sense to not trust so openly, especially not on a night as strange as this one.

Mare shivered again, still shaken by the wolves and being chased through the forest. Her father caught her and his tense expression melted into concern. "We should be leaving soon. Perhaps we could find a blanket for you." Mare nodded, turning back to the fire. The flames never ebbed or paused for a second. They jumped hot and high, never ceasing which she found odd. This castle gave her an uneasy feeling.

Father thanked the host to no reply. As they passed through the carved doors, Mare could've sworn that something had moved out of the corner of her eye. _This place is making me mad after only a few minutes_ , she thought. But as for as strange as it was, it was just as beautiful. none other than the gardens. Mare let her fingers trail along the flowers, remarking how the petals, though damp, had not a speck of frost on them.

The gardens were wild and tangled, yet there was a beauty in them. Something about it felt magical, it was like a sharp tang in the air. Her gaze caught on the wall where Mare thought she saw a shadow move past, but she shook her head. It was most likely just her father. As she moved deeper into the gardens, a beautiful red rose nestled in thorns caught Mare's attention. It wasn't like the other surrounding it. This one begged for attention, blooming bright and big. Mare gripped the stem and slowly broke it off. She sniffed at it and smiled at the sweet scent.

A flash from the edge of her vision caused her to whirl around. It was that shadow again, though this time she knew it wasn't her father, but she called out for him anyway. "Father," she asked the air, eyes searching the dark.

"Mare!" she heard him call out. But the sound was far away. This shadow was right before her. Panic seized her and Mare scanned for any sort of a weapon. _Was it the wolves? Had they decided to cross the gates after all?_ she thought hazily. It couldn't have been, the shadow was not shaped like a wolf. But all she had was the rose in hand, unless she wanted to fight of this beast with leaves, there was no way out of this except to flee like a coward.

 _Not like a coward_ , her mind chided her. _Like an intelligent person._ She moved, ready to bolt, but it was a voice that stopped her cold.

"Thief," they accused, stepping out of the shadows so Mare could better see it's face.

Rather it wasn't an it, but a boy, a man who couldn't be much older than her eighteen years. He was handsome, with amber eyes that reminded her of candlelight. He also had glossy black hair that shone in the pale moonlight. Oddly enough, it reminded her of Maven's hair. The man was tall, but then again, so was everyone in Mare's opinion. She gaped at him openly, too stunned for anything else.

He stared at the rose in her had with a hard expression. It was because she was so numb, so frozen and not thinking straight that she replied, "obviously," with a _duh-_ like tone. He took a few steps closer, and Mare took three steps back, her jaw clamping until her teeth gritted against one another. Who was this man and why the hell had he been stalking her?

"Why are you following me?" Mare hissed, gripping the rose so hard that the thorns bit into her palms painfully. The man snorted, shaking his head like she was some stupid creature. "I was curious about my guests. It's not often I receive visitors," he explained, gesturing to the castle.

Mare's jaw dropped. "This is your castle," she said incredulously. He nodded once, slowly, as if unhappy about it. "My name's Cal by the way," he added. Cal looked at her expectantly as if waiting for her to say something. "Oh, uh, my name's Mare," she stuttered out.

He gave her a grim smile. "I do apologize, but there are rules for stealing around here," then softly he added, "I wish things could be different." Mare laughed nervously, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Rules you say? Like what?" Cal's tone sounded somber as he said, "a life sentence here."

Mare swallowed down her terror and a bubble of hysterical laughter. She needed to leave now and get her father. "Well that's a bit much, don't you think?" she said, doing her best to keep him distracted while she scanned for an exit. Mare could make out the distant figure of the gates and she took another small step back. There was no way she could make the run back to her house alone. She needed Arianne. "Ok, well I guess if I must-"

She didn't finish the rest of the sentence as she bolted for the stables. "Hey!" Cal shouted, moving to run after her. "Father!" Mare shouted as she quickly boarded Arianne. "Mare?" he answered, panic evident in his voice at her tone. Mare tugged on Philippe's reins as she and Arianne ran. Behind her, Cal growled with frustration. Mare resisted the urge to turn around and stick her tongue out.

Her father didn't ask questions as he jumped up on Philippe and together they charged for the gates with father in the lead. As soon as Mare came up to the gates, they slammed shut, leaving her trapped behind. Her father and Philippe came to a screeching halt as they turned around the face her. Panic and fear clawed it's way up Mare's throat, wanting to erupt into a scream.

"No, no, no," she cried, kicking at the gates while her father slashed at them with his knife. But Mare knew it was hopeless, just like Cal had said, there was price to paid for her crime. Mare smiled sadly at her father who had begun to kick and yell, still fruitlessly trying to break open the lock. A rustle along with heaving breathing told her that Cal had finally caught up with her.

"I'm sorry, father," Mare whispered to him. For now she would have to play nice to this beast of a man who would trap girls in his castle for plucking flowers. She would need a proper plan of escape, one when he was unsuspecting of her. The plan took shape in her mind in fragments. His hand met her's from the other side and Mare could feel tears sliding down her cheeks. To her surprise, father's eyes began to water as well. "I should've never let you come," he whispered back brokenly. "Don't blame yourself, we both know the fault is mine," she said, her voice quivering.

Her father didn't respond, instead he glared behind her where Cal was standing off to her side. At least the beast didn't look happy about the situation. Instead his posture was diminished, his tone morose as he said, "I'm sorry sir, but your daughter broke a rule, an important one at that. She must carry out her life sentence here."

"She will do no such thing, not if I can help it," father snarled at him. Cal only stared at him. "Sir, I did not make these rules, but they must be obeyed."

Her father was on the verge of sobbing as he said, "take me instead, please." Mare's eyes widened in horror. "No!" she shouted looking between her father and Cal. Mare steadied her breaths, resting her gaze on Cal. She lifted her chin in what she hoped looked like bravery despite the hollow ache inside her chest. "I'll go with you, but leave my father out of this."

Something like the ghost of a smile flitted across his lips. He nodded. "We must go now, come," he beckoned her. Mare felt the sneer tug at her face at being treated like a misbehaving pet. But she hitched up her cursed skirts and began to follow him. As she did so, her father's quiet whisper stopped her. It was an indecipherable sound to many, but Mare knew it was a way to catch her attention without suspicion. He reached to slip something cold and sharp edged into her palm which Mare realized was the knife.

She slipped it into a hidden pocket in her sleeve and continued on, not sparing a glance at her father who she felt watching her go, lest she arouse suspicion. Mare knew he would come back for her, she only had to wait.

And so, she followed the beast into the mouth of the castle, a rose in one hand with a knife in the other.

So that turned out to be 4210 words which was more than I expected it to be. Please note that this is only part one and there will be more. I'm not sure how much more, but it should be enough to cover the major events in the original story with a few twists. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
